Soulmate Choji love story
by DraculinaMomoko
Summary: Sira Kuchki is your average poor ninja, her parents go on missions and try to set her up with guys regardless of age as long as they are rich for her to marry. Fed up with it Sira decides that it is time for her to find her soulmate.
1. Chapter 1

Sira ran into her yard hiding from her parents, it didn't take much but a good shadowy area to hide her skinny, perfectly curved, body and perfect length, black hair. Her eyes were a light red and easily seen in the shadows so she hid behind a tree

"Sira, Sira come on we have to go on a mission"

her eyes were filled with tears, nothing in the world could make her look at her parents again. She stared at the boy who sat at the edge of her lawn, her parents were leaving for a mission and they were going to make her live at his house, she didn't even know him, the only thing she knew about him was that he was one of the rich, snobby people that always asked her out and she always declined. She slid to the trunk of the tree and let the tears fall. She waited until she heard the frustrated groans of her parents to wipe her tears away. Her black shirt clung to her back and the hair on the back of her neck was wet, she gripped the ends of her long shorts and quickly bit her lip muffling her cries. She stood and left for the village sneaking out of her yard.

She walked into the BBQ reseraunt and walked into the back grabbing an apron. Sira sighed and grabbed a tray and some meat noticing the regulars at a table by a window. She walked over placing the meat on the table

"How did you know?" a boy asked he was big and had brown hair.

His eyes were closed happily, she smiled

"I serve you guys everyday you come here so I started timing my leaving and coming back"

"Great we're going to be here forever" a boy with black hair pulled into a high ponytail wined

"Don't worry the boss will let you leave even if all of the party doesn't want to"

she said pulling up a chair

"well what about you aren't you going back to the kitchen"a girl with blonde hair said in a loud voice,

Sira shook her head "I don't have to, I know every single costomer here and they take the longest time to eat"

Sira leaned back in the chair grabbing some chop sticks and a plate. She stared at the last piece of meat on the rack, it was almost cooked to perfection. She waited a few more seconds before snatching it and putting it in her mouth. She swallowed barley chewing the meat and looked at the shocked faces

"I'll go get some more" She said standing

"Shikamaru?" the girl asked

"Hm?"

"Why isn't Choji you know freaking out"

"Ino take a close look at him, he _likes_ the waitress"

"I'm right here" Sira said picking up her tray.

She smirked at Choji before leaving to fetch more meat. Sira walked into the back and grabbed a larger plate of meat came back and set it on the table before sitting down again

"What about payment?" Shikamaru asked

"I'll pay for it" Sira piped "I get workers' tab here I'll just take your order out of my paycheck." Sira looked at the clock "I have to go just leave everything here"

She stood "wait" Choji said "What's your name?"

Sira glanced at the door seeing her parents walk in

"Sira Kuchki"

"Will you tell me where you live"

her parents advanced on them

"I don't have time" Sira said before tearing off her apron and running out the resteraunt.

Sira ran into the park quickly and jumped into a tree. Her parents weren't very far behind but they seemed to be angry. Sira held her breath as her mother looked into the tree

'Don't see me' Sira thought trying not to move anything that could cause her parents to look in the tree.

She turned slightly making the branch she was on move

"Up there" Sira jumped down and ran quickly as her parents climbed the tree.

Sira slid into her yard and looked at the boy she was supposed to be staying with

"Sira Rose Kuchki!" her parents' yell filled the village.

Sira turned only to see her mother and father glaring at her

"Go pack now" her father said, his happy brown eyes full of anger and annoyence.

Her mother pointed to the house as Sira opened her mouth to protest, Sira's mother's dark blond hair blew in the wind covering the _flawless_ face of a 32 year old that was furious. Sira sighed and walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Sira sighed as she packed her clothes 'Why can't I stay here' she thought as she looked around for her favorite book. She grabbed a random one and tossed it into the bag. Sira walked down stairs and out the door. She turned to lock it and walked down to the boy she was supposed to be living with. Her parents looked at her but she looked away "Can we just go" she said to the boy. He nodded his eyes were a lavender type color and his hair was brown and long, 'Is he really a boy?' Sira thought as they walked. She looked around and decided to let her mind wander. Her thoughts drifted to that Choji boy. She shook her head clear "Hey, Sira what are you doing?" Sira looked over and saw the boy was looked at her. She quickly thought of an excuse "Um just thinking, I was um daydreaming, yeah that's it, I was daydreaming" she said her lie a little obvious. The boy smiled at her and they started to walk again until they reached a compound. They walked inside and a girl that had the same eyes as the boy's but she had blue, short, hair "Hello Neji nii-san" Neji nodded to her "Hinata nii-san" "Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata" "Hey, I'm Kuchki Sira" Sira said with a small wave. Sira looked at Neji "So where am I staying" "Across from my room" Neji replied with a smirk 'The Hyuugas are weird, wait Hyuuga. Oh god! He can see through things' Sira thought as she walked down the hallway towards her room, Neji not too far behind her. Sira quickly slipped into her room and flopped down onto the bed. She dug into her bag and pulled out her book. It was her second favorite one, it was about a girl out to find her true love and it ends up being her closet friend. Sira smiled she loved the ending and always wished it happened to her but "Life isn't like the books" she said dropping the book back into her bag. She felt like someone was watching her and quickly jumped up going to the door. She opened it and like she thought she saw Neji's door quickly close. Sira glared at the door and walked back into her room. She closed her bag and opened the window. She looked back and waved at the door before jumping out.

Sira walked along the road waiting for a thought of inspiration of where to go would strike her. She walked past a light for the fifth time and decided to sit on the bench below it. She put her chin in her hands and sighed looking down. She saw feet in front of her. Sira looked up to see Choji "Hey Choji" "Hey, why are you out here, don't you have a place to stay?" Sira nodded "My parents went on a mission and I was supposed to stay at the Hyuuga house but Neji is a perv so I just left" Choji chuckled a little "It doesn't sound like the ideal place to stay. Hey, this is just a thought but what if you stay at my house until your parents get back, my dad won't mind and I'm sure you don't want to sleep out here." Sira nodded and stood "Sure that sounds nice. Thank you Choji" Choji blushed a little and scratched the back of his head "It's no problem" They walked to Choji's house "Dad I'm home!" Choji called as he closed the door behind Sira. A big man that looked like Choji walked in "Oh I see we have guest" he said "Dad this is Kuchki, Sira" Sira bowed "Hello Mr. Akimichi" "Call me Chouza" Sira looked up and nodded. Choji showed Sira to her room. "My room is right across the hall, if you need anything just call." Sira nodded and walked in closing the door behind her. There was a knock on the door before Sira even reached the bed. Sira dropped her bag and walked back to the door, "Yes?" "It's me, Choji" Sira opened the door, Choji stood there "Yes Choji?" "Um I just wanted to, I hope you like your room" Sira looked a little sad "Oh, yeah it's great" "Well Goodnight" Choji said "Goodnight" Choji walked to his room and closed the door as Sira closed hers. Sira walked to the bed and lay down. She was hoping Choji could be the one but it wasn't happening. She looked up at the ceiling, 'there's a soul mate for everyone' Sira's mom had once said "well if that's true" Sira whispered "Where's mine, where's my soulmate?" She closed her eyes "Please if you're out there, tell me, show yourself to me" Sira turned over and grabbed her pillow holding it like a stuffed animal then fell asleep.


End file.
